This invention relates generally to well treating apparatus. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this invention relates to apparatus for delivering liquids, such as inhibitors, diluents and the like, to a selected zone in a well bore that may have been chemically treated.
In chemically treating zones of well bores, one method involves extending a well packer into the bore on a tubing string that extends from the surface of the well bore. The chemical, such as acid, is pumped down the tubing string and through the packer wherein the chemical is directed into contact with the selected zone. Many times, it is desirable to neutralize, inhibit, or dilute the chemicals with which the formation has been treated. Such materials are generally pumped down the tubing through which the treating chemical was delivered to the formation and thus a substantial volume of the materials will necessarily be utilized even though only a relatively small amount of such chemical is actually needed. Such a process results in unnecessary use of chemicals, which are relatively expensive, and excessive time for performing the process, which is also expensive.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide improved apparatus for delivering liquids, such as inhibitors, diluents and the like, to a selected zone of a well bore that has been chemically treated and that obviates the disadvantages set forth above.